ino and sasuke
by fairytwin
Summary: Ino and Sasuke! only a k  cause a  few bad words.


_**Soul- hey is another one shot ^.^ sorry i havent updated in my other stories, i just havent had any inspiration and if any ideas please share! **_

Sasuke cursed underneath his breath as the bright yellow taxi cab stop in the crowd streets, "why did you do stop?" asked the 19 year old male with black and blue hair, his coal color eyes slightly glaring at the male driver.

"There's traffic sir" said the middle age man that had winkles on his face, his rolled his dark green eyes as he pointed at the cars infront of him that didn't seem to move.

The Uchicha sigh as he glared pass the old man and at the window, 'why does there have to be so much fucking traffic today' he thought as his hands form into a fist for a moment as he then sigh heavly and open the cab door.

"Where you going?" asked the male driver as he quickly turn his head as he heard the door open.

"what does it look like" said an annoy Sasuke as he reached into his black skinny jean's pocket and took out some money and throw it on the man rudly, "keep the damn change" he said as he then slam the door behind him as hard as he could.

'now where's the damn airport' he thought as he looked around at where he was, he was to busy standing there trying to figure out where he was that he didn't notice that some girls stop and stare at him with lust in thier teen's eyes.

"excuse me" said a female male's voice that brought him back to where he was standing, he glare at the female coldly.

"what do you want" he spatted angery which made the girl take a step back and looked down as she played with her hands, her friends behind her as they stare at the 19 year old male like a piece of meat.

"Well i was hoping...if you would...like to go out...sometime" she asked shyly as she glance back at him and looked back down once her light green eyes looked at his flawless body which was cover by black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Sasuke frown, "why in hell would i go out with somebody like you when i already have an angel" he said rudly to them and looked around more and grin abit when he remember where the airport was.

'no, she isn't mine anymore...' he thought to himself, his grin disappearing of his flawless pale face and was replaced with a frown as he started walking towards the airport, 'but I'll get her back' he thought as he then started to run as fast as he could, pushing people out of his way as he thought about the female with sky blue eyes that capture his heart.

"Ino" he said softly as he keep on running, not noticing the he almost got hit by a red car that just barely missed him.

_**~!~!12~!~!**_

Ino sigh abit as she looked at the hello kitty wrist watch she wore in her creamy white arm, '20 more minutes and I'll be out of here' she thought not knowing weather she should be upset or happy about it.

"Put yourself together Ino" she whisper to herself as she sat on one of the airport chairs, she looked down and sigh abit, closing her bright baby blue eyes as she thought about what she had to give up...on who she had to leave behind to follow her dreams.

_**~flash back~**_

_**"he should have been happy for you Ino, that's a great collage and you tried so hard to get in" said a 19 year old female with pink hair as she looked at her best friend laying on her bed.**_

_**"I know Sakura" said the female with long villana hair upset as she looked down at her dark purple, her long yet slim fingers reaching for the soft carpet, "it's just been and him been together since i turn 16".**_

_**Sakura lower her head, "I know" she said as she used to have a major crush on the Uchicha male just like alot of other females that went to their school, "but that's why you should be happy you guys are over" she said feeling that her words were betraying her best friend that she cared about yet envy.**_

_**"How can you say that" said the female that looked like an angel surprised as she rose her head and looked at her friend that was leaning on the light purple walls.**_

_**"well I mean, he knows how important this was to you and he still was a jerk about you going and following your dreams, I think that is very selfish of him" said the girl with bright green eyes.**_

_**Ino sigh once again as she laided her head on her bed, "oh..but i should have told him sooner that I got accepted" she said trying to sound calm,**_  
><em><strong>but her eyes said different as they were cover in a layer of gloss.<strong>_

_**"so he can what?, so he can change your mind?, Ino you been wanting to go to this collage for as long as you could remember" said the pink headed female as she put her hands firmly on her waist.**_

_**'I still want the best for you though I wanna be you' thought the pink hair best friend as she looked down.**_

_**"your right..." said Ino slowly.**_

_**Sakura rose her head and looked at her female that had the body of a model with out even trying, "I am?" she said abit surpised.**_

_**Ino nodded as she slowly started to sit down on her bed, "yeah, I know he would have conviced me to stay...maybe that's why I waited to tell him" she said as she looked down, her long villana hair covering her flawless face.**_

_**~!flash back over~!**_

"plane for california please start to border" said a lady thru out a speaker, Ino sigh abit as she stood up, her hair in it's usually high ponytail which reached her thighs, her body was cover with simple red short shorts and a tight black t-shirt that had a red heart on the center of it with black glitter.

'well i guess that's my plane' she thought sadly, part of her wanted Sasuke to come and stop her, she sigh picking up her small black purse that was next to the sit that she was sitting to.

The 19 year walked towards the doors that led to the plane, that she didn't notice the looks that guys from all types of ages looking at her as their pants grew tighter.

"may I see your ticket?" said the lady thayt work their calmly.

"um sure" said Ino as she open her purse and reached for the tickets, a sad smile appear on her creamly pale skin as she took out a picture of her and sasuke on thier 2 year annerivary.

"Sasuke" she whisper softly and stare at the picture for a moment longer and was brought back to reality when she heard somebody talking to her.

"ha" said the female that looked like an angel from heaven as she looked at the lady infront of her, "oh my ticket right" Ino then put the picture back in her purse as she then took out the ticket and slowly handed to the lady.

The lady wearing a navy blue uniform took the ticket and scan it for a moment and was about to return it when she notice that the female with bright blue eyes was looking somewhere else.

"waiting for somebody?" she asked which made Ino turn around.

"ha?" she asked confused as she blinked a few times.

"are you waiting for somebody to come with you" asked the lady politly as she had seen the look in the young girl's eyes before.

Ino sigh abit, "no" she said sadly as she glances back at the enterances then back at the lady and slowly grab her ticket back.

She was about to step into the doors that would led her into her new future, and stop when she heard her name bein called, she turn to the lady who just smiled at her and pointed at the guy with black and blue hair running towards them being chased by a cop behind him.

"Sasuke!" she yelled happily as she run towards him both meting the other in a warm embrace.

"please Ino I dont want you to leave" he said holding her tight in his arms.

"I don't wanna leave with out you" she said as the tears that she refused to cry before started to appear as she laid her head on his black muscle shirt, the cop that as chase him moments ago stop and stare as the cute couple hugged.

"miss are you going" said the lady from before after a while.

The blond female and Sasuke looked at eachother for a moment, Ino could tell by the look in his coal color eyes that he was begging her to stay with out saying a world.

Ino looked back at the lady, "no" she said with a warm smile on her face as she then looked back at the male with black and blue hair as he smirked at her as they lean in for a passionted kiss.

_**Soul- well i hoped that you liked it =) and please R&R**_


End file.
